Mission
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: This is my take on the episode 'Mission"...between Gannicus and Melitta. Their eyes spoke volumes, so I interpreted the words...


Spartacus: Gods of the Arena

"Mission"

I had never thought that I could be brought so low…never thought the mind could be turned with such dreams from those I have borne with victory on the sands…

But, here I stand…hallow and unsure as a recruit first entering the ludus. Not knowing where to turn or what I am.

I am Gannicus…champion of the House of Batiatus, but I fear I am no longer. Just a few hours ago I was proud, indomitable, a force to be reckoned with but now I am no more than a dying leaf in a hurricane. Just a few hours and I went from champion to lost soul.

And it is because of her…

The one thing in this life that I cannot have…the one thing in life that I never realized was so important until now, now that I am sure to lose it.

She is wife to my best friend, my brother on the sands…and the woman I now cannot live without.

Melitta…

Damn me to a thousand hells…I more than deserve to be flailed alive on the whipping post for the feelings I now have for her. To be more accurate, I should be damning the House of Batiatus…the very place that gave me honor for the disgrace I now feel. It was because of the need for higher status, the need to participate in the games in the new arena that I was forced to do such damned deed. Being slaves, we are just pawns…maneuvered around strategically like pieces on a chessboard, used to gain favor with the Roman nobles and gain sponsors for the ludus. Tonight, they seek to impress Quintilius Varis…a Roman noble in Capua searching for gladiators for the primus. Of course, Dominus wants to be involved in such games, so I was called upon to show prowess…at first against the new recruit Crixus…

He shows real promise, but he has not been put through the test to bear the mark of the brotherhood. With proper training and time…he may give even me more challenge.

But that was not enough for the noble…no, he wanted to see more and damn Jupiter's cock if it wasn't what I could do with mine. I feared I would lose my life since I am more than aware that some nobles prefer male companionship and I knew that I would not be able to go through with it without losing my head, but as I stood there letting him feel on me like I was a prize sow…he surprised me by asking me to fuck a slave, which would not have been troublesome if it weren't for the fact that he pointed to her…

To Melitta…

There was no way out of it…no way without losing head.

The man commanded me to remove her dress, but as she moved in front of me…I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

The fear and disgust in her face at what she was getting ready to do…what we were being forced to do burns my very soul.

I could not help but feel her upset, I felt it as well. Oenomaus is my dearly loved brother and this is his wife that is standing before me, trembling ever so slightly as she anticipates my touch. Most of the women I have been given enjoy the embrace, but Melitta…she has been ever devoted to her husband and now that trust is about to be brought asunder.

Every tear that falls hits my heart like a hammer, each shiver of her tender body strikes me as an arrow to my heart. I want so much to be away from here, to not have to do this to her…but secretly I have always wondered what it would feel like to hold someone that truly loved me…

Like she does Oenomaus…

I gently move her hair aside, not touching her just yet. I cannot help but inhale deeply her gentle scent…of scented oils and flowers. I have to keep my mind withdrawn…but I cannot help but want to make this as gentle as possible. I watch intently as the teal dress falls to the ground…baring her beautiful body to my eyes…

By the gods, I can see why my brother is so taken with her…

Her skin is lightly tanned from being exposed to the outdoors and as smooth as the silk hanging around us. Her hair has always been wondrous to me, but she is my friend so I never gave the thought voice. I have to take in her body…the act almost unmanning me where I stand.

I should not think this way about her…I must not FEEL this way about her…

Her breasts are well-formed with dark nipples, pearled because of excitement or fear…I cannot say, but I can feel my own body respond at staring at her beautiful visage. The Goddess Venus could not have created anything better than this vision that stands before me. I want to be able to explore her, to taste her, to experience what my brother is so honored to have bestowed on him willingly, but I know this is just for show.

The important thing is for us to perform…and to do it well.

The last thing I gaze upon is her Venus mound and again the Goddess could not have created anything more perfect for unworthy eye. I can feel my tongue water for such a taste, greedily hunger for nourishing liquid that can be gathered at such juncture…

Her trembling increases…I can no longer put her through this agony…

I gently lower my towel and hesitantly place my arm around her waist, lowering her to the floor. It is of good fortune that there is a rug present…her discomfort will not be multiplied. I stare deeply into her eyes, apologizing again and again for the effrontery about to beget her. I can feel each twitch and her body stiffen as she finally lowers her head to the floor. I quickly climb over her…settling myself betwixt her thighs, feeling my cock jump at the presence of that warming heat that I am so acquainted with in other whores…

But she is no whore…she is one of my closest friends…and my greatest sin.

I stare down into her face…the tears have not stopped falling. I do not want to continue, but our lives are in jeopardy so I try to calm her and give apology yet again, but my tongue finds no purpose.

"Melitta…I…" I stammer, but she shakes her head as whispers, "See it done?"

Of a sudden, my belief in my prowess leaves me…I am again unsure, but as I grab hold of cock and guide it towards her core, I feel a perverse excitement. I place tip at her opening while I gaze into her eyes once more. With another silent plea for forgiveness, I gently push forward and curse myself at my instant thought...

I had never felt such heat, or tightness, or felt such stretch at my girth…it is heaven in the midst of this tawdry hell

Her eyes close as more tears fall. I don't take the time to enjoy the gentle grasp of her feminine walls…I begin to move slowly, never taking my eyes from her face. I must see her reaction…I must see if I hurt her and most of all I must see if she can enjoy this in the most minute of a moment.

I move my hips in a constant rhythm…wanting to draw out this amazing feeling that I have discovered in her arms…

…which are lying listlessly at her sides at the moment.

She refuses to look at me, tears streaking her lovely face as her body rocks beneath me. I rise on my hands to plunge deeper as my stroke increases…my pleasure coming forward in one large tidal wave. I start to pant, my body begins to quicken with feeling her body absorb me as tightly as a glove…robbing me of all sense. Now, I want her to join me…I want her to enjoy the same pleasures I am experiencing while fucking her.

I have never needed anything more…

No, this is not a bout with ego nor is it a bout with pride. Being a slave we are only given what we have fought hard to earn…and now I have been given an unexpected gift.

One that I can never give voice to once done…

By the gods…

My pace quickens even more…my cock being driven deeper and deeper into said hospitable sheath. My mind races with unbidden thoughts…how fucking lucky is Oenomaus, how the gods could see fit to grant me such pleasure…

My head falls back…

…how I don't want to give this away…ever.

As I continue to pound towards my own release, I notice a change in her demeanor…she finally turns to look into my eyes and I can see…acceptance?

Gratitude?

Desire?

Dare I hope for the latter?

Her eyes lock on my own and my rhythm changes yet again…moving along faster and faster. I can feel her panting breath on my chest and it feels heavenly. I move a little faster until I feel, though it be hesitant and light, her small, sturdy hands move to caress my sides. My breath catches as I feel them grip my ass as I push into her even harder.

The gods must truly be pleased with me…

With every goading grasp, my hips drive cock deeper still…my body giving angle to make it so. Melitta arches her back, grinding her delicate hips into mine…her delicate breath fanning my face. I can feel my release approaching…can feel the moist urging of her body to give it such release as well. Her legs lock around my own and my heart sings with the gesture. Exotic sounds leave her mouth, blessing me with the indication of her race towards oblivion with me.

I double my effort…determined to bring such pleasure to her that she cannot help but to think of me in the darkest night…to remember how this felt between us, the intensity of how we feel…

The absolute guilt that I refuse to let tear me apart at this momentous moment…

I roll my hips and she answers in kind…every thrust is met with an equal push. Her voice escalates, our breathing speeds…that pinnacle is ever closer…

Each thrust of my body becomes more determined, forceful…but not brutal. She has successfully driven my mind to insanity. More inappropriate thoughts meander…will she leave him, will she have me, does she know what this means to me…

Can she imagine that just one sordid act can cause a gladiator to fall?

I can feel my cock swell within her and she whimpers at the sensation. This is about to end and I suddenly wish that it would not. I have yet to pay attention to what is going on around me…I can hear some grunting and taking of bated breaths as I continue my conquest…

No, not conquest…I believe for the first time in my rough life, I have made love to a woman…

No, I can never consider her as a conquest because she has tamed me…she has brought low the mighty Gannicus and she will never be shown honor or glory for it.

I feel her grip my shoulders as she pulls herself up to me, burying her face into my neck…I cannot help but do the same. I inhale deep and such action brings forth such a surge from my body I rear back and howl to the skies…releasing deep within her. Such an onslaught brings forth her own potent response and she holds on to me as if her life depends on it. Feeling her heated answer coat me and seep out to drench my thighs is more intoxicating than I can express.

Then, it is over…

We stare at each other once again, but my expression has changed…the gods have seen to it. Now, I understand why Oenomaus looks forward to his allotted time with her, now I understand what it feels like to have someone that yearns for your touch and your touch alone…

Don't I?

The tears return and she quickly turns from me…ashamed is too inadequate of a word. I finally allow the guilt to ride me…making me feel soiled and unworthy. I lower my head, not able to face her or the strutting bastards staring at us. She quickly stands to dress and I follow…wrapping my towel back around me.

I notice that Batiatus has left the room to tend to business…with Oenomaus of all people, leaving us there to deal with our betrayal of such an honorable man. She cannot look at me and I cannot keep from glancing at her. I cannot remove such erotic thoughts from mind...how she felt, how she tasted…

…how my cock felt as if it were home.

Batiatus comes back to us to hear that Varis was more than pleased and that he wants me to star in the primus. Both Domina and her friend shriek with pleasure while Dominus gifts them with a self-assured smile. When the women take leave, he comes to us and says, "You have elevated this house…but speak of how we came of such honor and see brotherhood shattered and a husband lost."

As if we did not know such a thing…this would destroy him, and us as well.

We are taken our separate ways…and I cannot take eyes off of her. As she makes her way to her husband's arms, I sit in my cell wishing that it were me that she would be holding…

Damn me to a thousand hells…

oOOOo

I wish my life were over…

I wish that I never knew about the House of Batiatus…

I wish my husband didn't love this place so…

But these are not even close to the most important wish…that I didn't feel this way after what I had just done.

I knew of the exploits of Gannicus…knew of the women he fucked and the quarts of wine he drank, I was often the one sent to retrieve them back to the villa. He is my husband's best friend…brothers in all but blood. They sweated and bled on the sands of the arena and nothing could separate them…

…until now.

As I sit here scrubbing myself, I cannot help but remember what happened just a few hours past. In that short span of time, my whole world has been changed…my outlook bleak.

I have always known that he was aloof…never taking life seriously. The only time he would ever be such is in battle…in the gladiator arena. When he did do something, it took all of his attention and he was loyal…to a fault.

I shared words with him and my husband in all of the years at this ludus, but as of late I am noticing that Gannicus has been more destructive, more self-depreciating…even more than usual and I was worried that it might cause him to lose his temporary status as champion…which he will lose once my husband is allowed to return to the arena. They are both champions in my eyes…at least _he_ used to be…

I want to hate him, I want this sponge to scrub away every last trace of him from my body, but as I rub my skin raw…I cannot forget his gentle but forceful touch. A sobbing shudder passes through me as hot tears run down my face…I can only think of the deceit that I have borne my sweet husband, the guilt and shame that I must bear because…

…because I enjoyed what I did.

I shake my head vigorously, viciously attacking my treacherous body until I near cry out with pain. I am Domina's hand maiden…one of her most trusted. I am called Melitta and my husband is the mighty Oenomaus…the only man to challenge Theokoles, the Shadow of Death, and live. My life is routine, in constant service to the House of Batiatus and I handle most direction of household chores. I escort the women to the cells in the yard for the men when earned, arrange for wine and other refreshments for them as well as for the Domina and Dominus…

Very routine.

Until this night…

This dreadfully, horrible…beautiful night…

Stop such piddling thoughts! Nothing was beautiful about this night…nothing about this night should hold anything but revulsion for me to even think of let alone give voice to. Violated is but a small portion of what I SHOULD feel, but I do not.

I should exclaim that what happened was not of my choosing so why must I bear the burden?

There are more atrocities I could rail, but my tongue falls wisely silent…the only sound being my tears hitting the polished marble.

I have always hated when the Domina and Dominus decide to try to impress willing nobles…now they use the avenue of exotic and erotic pleasures to bring such men to heel. I had been fortunate until this point to avoid notice, but this night…this night they were entertaining Quintilius Varis.

And his quest was to find gladiators…

Batiatus was more than eager to show him his stock, bringing Gannicus to the forefront for a mock battle. Lady Gaia chose Crixus as his opponent, but it was more than an unfair advantage. Gannicus had him under blade in less than a few minutes. I cannot help but feel a bit of excitement at watching him battle…seeing the sweat glisten on toned arms, standing amazed at seeing the mastery he holds in defeating an opponent.

I can feel it again…that same feeling I had mid way through my defilement…

…the feeling of…desire, and I try desperately to dismiss such feeling.

Once the battle was won, Dominus asked, "What of my man Gannicus? Did you find him to your liking?" The Lady Gaia interrupted to expose him to some other delights…render him nearly incapacitated to gain favor, then Gannicus should be presented before him…

When time had come, I had to turn away when Varis decided to inspect the goods first hand, caressing such noble warrior as if he wanted to bend and present himself to Gannicus…but then he changed thought. He demanded a demonstration, wanting him to fuck a slave…

Me…

My heart nearly stopped beating, my eyes searched his and I saw the sorrow there…the deep disgust at what we were being asked. Tears immediately leapt to eye as I had to move to stand before him…my mind screaming out to my dear husband somewhere in the compound to save me from this shameful act. Gannicus stares at me with a mixture of sadness and determination as he is commanded to remove my dress. I try my hardest to stifle the wracking sobs that threaten to destroy this sick illusion for Varis as the dress falls heedlessly to the floor.

My body trembles involuntarily, it has been trained for my husband's touch alone…I cannot fathom how I will react due to strange touch. He moves in closer to me and I lock my gaze to his own as he lowers me to the floor. I cannot gaze upon him, even though his body is chiseled much like the statues I see of the great Apollo. I do not look around me…seeing the prying eyes do not fill me with support and I need that now more than ever. The plush rug feels soft under me as my body lowers to the floor…Gannicus following me.

I feel him moving inbetwixt my thighs…his awakening cock pressing against me as he stares down at me. I can see the regret and sorrow in his visage…the fervent wish that none of this had to take place. He speaks, "Melitta…I…"

I swallow hard before I can whisper, "See it done?"

His eyes apologize for him over and over again as his hand makes way to now straining cock. I hold my breath as he guides himself to the opening of my woman's center and soon I feel him penetrate…

I want to scream at such a vile intrusion, but I have to remember that all of this was not of our choosing…he did not ask for this anymore than I did. I remember briefly of my slight teasing about the size of the champion of the ludus…not telling the young girls that he is a force to be reckoned with…even there. Now, I am forced to experience it myself and I can feel my body stretch to accommodate such an appendage. I have to will myself to not move…to not struggle, to not run away, we are on display after all and our lives depend on this being feast for said perverted eyes.

Once he is fully seated, he begins to move…gently at first, wanting this to be as comfortable as he can make it. His eyes never leave my own…they seem to be looking for something, some kind of response or approval for what he has done.

I cannot look at him…images of my Oenomaus keep flashing in my beleaguered mind. The questions of what I am doing to him, how I will ever be able to accept his tender touch again…

Why am I beginning to enjoy this…

That surprising thought sends a sharp pang through my heart…I am married, how am I feeling this way about this man?

My husband's brother in arms?

I feel the gentle pounding of his cock inside me, I hear the light slapping of our skin against one another, and I feel, to my absolute shame, my body's ardent response. I can hear the moisture my body emits change the sounds of the coupling and the slight moan that escapes from him as he feels it as well.

He begins to move at an accelerated pace…his thighs hitting against my own. Each stroke strikes deeper and deeper within me, hitting that secret place that invokes a pleasurable reaction from me and gives him that much more.

I raise my legs to give him cradle…

He rears up and moves even faster now…I still haven't had the courage to gaze back. But as his strokes grow more sensuous, I capitulate and turn to meet eyes.

What I see takes my breath…

I can see that he is concentrating, but his eyes speak so much…desire, sorrow, amazement…

…love?

I had always known he loved me, as sister, and as much as I loved him for my brother…but now, the love has changed along with everything else betwixt us this night.

He is in love with me…by the gods…what have I done?

Have I destroyed the camaraderie that I cherish?

I cannot say that my feelings are any more clearer than his.

I settle my mind on the erotic pounding that he has been so expertly bestowing on me…within me. As our eyes fuse and my body answering his sensual call, I let my hands drift delicately along his sides until I can grip his ass…and may the gods forgive me but it does feel as if a god had created it.

His thrusts move even faster.

I cast all inhibitions to the gods now…I can no longer deny the intense pleasure that Gannicus is giving me. I start to pant, my breath gently blowing across his face as he changes pace once again. We never stop looking at each other as he now introduces a rolling motion into his fucking…

I had overheard those that had spent time with him and didn't quite believe the exaggerations, but now I knew that they were not such lying tales.

I throw my head back, my inner walls convulsing with each strong thrust. I rise to meet each one…reveling in the building pressure deep within my womb. To my ultimate shame, I begin to feel as if we were made for this…that this was an inevitable act, that somehow given the insecurities about surviving the arena this is okay…

I move my body closer…I can feel the sweat running from both of us, making our body contact more smooth and gliding. The friction betwixt us feels as if Olympus itself created such glorious sensation. My hips rise even higher, desperate to take more of that delicious cock inside me. The pressure is rising within me…I can feel it ready to release. Gannicus strengthens his thrust…now he feels akin to a hammer, but in the most pleasurable of ways. Each time he retreats I mourn the loss while I rejoice at his return…

I am the most sordid of all women.

Regardless of the women watching this happen…I am the worst of them all, being so married and enjoying my debasement with another man…

…who has done nothing to deserve such revulsion.

My legs grip his powerful hips as he thrusts harder and stronger within me…my breath gasping as desperate whimpers escape me.

By the gods…the pleasure!

I dare not make comparison…refuse to give voice to such debasing thought. My relations with deserved husband cannot hold same precedence as the beautiful pounding I am receiving. They are to be ranked differently…as differently as the two men involved. I allow my eyes to close as my glorious peak is reaching me. His hands never touch me and I find myself disappointed at such awareness.

I long for his hands to caress me…those hands that have killed many a man, but can be so caring given such cause.

He rises…his nearing end apparent as is mine own. My hands take on their own life as they grip his shoulders tightly, drawing my body closer to his…absorbing his heat. Unfettered thoughts abound me…how good I feel, how good his cock feels…

…how I don't want to give this away…ever.

I bury my face into his neck, taking in his unique smell and he does the same. I feel my body stiffen with his as our completion comes upon us with the power of Jupiter's lightning. I jerk and writhe as his fiery seed fills me and I more than welcome it…no thought of any consequence enters my mind and I find that I am disappointed…for a moment.

Then, it is over.

We stare at each other again and I cringe at the desperate love in see in his eyes. I have always loved him…but now…

Could it be more?

No, I cannot think of that now…I turn my head so that he cannot see my expression. This was embarrassment enough, I do not want him to think that he should be punished for something out of his control. I lie back and move away from him…

I can almost see feel his agony down to my very soul.

I stand as quickly as my shaking legs give me chance to, grabbing my dress and trying to hide myself from the glowing gaze I know to be on me. I desperately try to keep my gaze from him, not wanting to remember the pleasure…hating myself for even wanting to bring such thought to bear.

I can't help but glance at him…his powerful build is a feast for the eyes, but one I cannot and should not partake of. There was a time I could gaze upon him and feel nothing but friendship, but now…

I cannot place where my feelings lie.

The Dominus has left us to gather our wits as he speaks to my husband about some happenings in the yard. I can see the distress on Oenomaus's face, but as much as I want to go to him to give comfort…I cannot face him as yet.

Gannicus stands frozen, as lost as I am at this moment on what to do next. We succeeded in our mission…Gannicus is to be featured in Varis's primus, but was it worth the price?

Dominus must think so as he approaches us now, "You have elevated this house…but speak of how we came of such honor and see brotherhood shattered and a husband lost."

We do not speak as we are taken to our separate places…me to my husband at his desperate request and Gannicus back to his cell. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk past and I grant him one last glance…

Damn me to a thousand hells…


End file.
